Syndrome de Stockholm
by Je c'est Moi
Summary: Le syndrome de Stockholm est un phénomène psychique caractérisé par un sentiment de confiance, de sympathie, parfois même d'amour, que développe une victime de prise d'otages envers ses ravisseurs. Ou quand Naruto enlève Sasuke Uchiwa. DEATH FIC


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Syndrome de Stockholm**

* * *

><p><em>Le syndrome de Stockholm est un phénomène psychique caractérisé par un sentiment de confiance, de sympathie, parfois même d'amour, que développe une victime de prise d'otages envers ses ravisseurs. Ce sentiment peut aussi apparaître chez le ravisseur qui se laissera influencer par la victime.<em>

_Ce phénomène serait dû à l'intimité créée par un lieu partagé pendant une longue période. L'intimité permet un rapprochement dans un sens ou dans l'autre (le bien ou le mal). Ce rapprochement peut être facilité si la victime est en désaccord envers la violence des forces de l'ordre._

* * *

><p>Les policiers entre dans un grand fracas. L'enfant ne sursaute même pas. Les malfaiteurs prennent l'enfant et lui pointent un pistolet sur la tempe. L'enfant ne pleurent pas, ne cris pas, ne supplie pas et garde un masque d'impassibilité sans bouger. Les policiers tirent sur tous ceux qui se trouvent près de l'enfant. Un sniper arrive du toit de l'immeuble d'en face à tirer dans la tête de l'homme cagoulé qui menace l'enfant avec une arme blanche sous la nuque. Le sang de l'homme cagoulé gicle sur la joue de l'enfant. L'enfant ne bouge toujours pas et ne regarde même pas le corps de l'homme qui bascule dans le sens de la balle. Une fois le massacre terminé, un policier parle dans un talkie-walkie pour annoncer la mort de tous les malfaiteurs, d'un agent blessé et de la sécurité de l'enfant. L'enfant avance, marche dans une flaque de sang et s'arrête net. Il regarde son pied et change de regard en voyant tout le sang qu'il a sur lui. Le policier, s'avance doucement de l'enfant et en lui chuchotant que tout était fini pensant pouvoir rassurer l'enfant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'enfant leva la tête avec les sourcils légèrement froncé.<p>

-Mes vêtements sont tachés, dis l'enfant posément, vous n'auriez pas put faire votre travail un peu plus proprement ?

Le policier écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que cet enfant s'était fait kidnapper plus d'une fois et qu'il avait, du haut de ces 13 ans vu des millions de gens mourir devant lui, mais il ne le pensait qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Avant que le policier ne s'en rende compte, l'enfant était déjà sortit et continué a marché sans prêter la moindre attention aux journalistes qui l'entouraient en lui posant des tonnes de questions sans recevoir la moindre réponse.

Le soir, l'enfant était toujours dans le bureau d'un policier et regardait les informations en attendant que ses gardes du corps viennent le chercher pour le ramener chez lui auprès de ce que les gens appelé « sa famille ».

-… notre invité spécial Pascal. Pascal, vous étiez devant l'entrepôt lors de l'attaque des forces spécial pour récupérer le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa âgé de 13 ans qui c'est fait enlever pour la troisième fois en deux semaine rappelons le, depuis, que son père a signé le contrat et qu'il est devenu l'homme le plus riche du monde…

Le policier augmenta le son alors que Pascal qui recevait les paroles de celle qui présenté le journal télévisé en décalé hochait la tête avant de répondre.

-Tout à fait Marie, je m'y trouve toujours en ce moment même et comme vous le voyais derrière moi, la police emmène les corps des malfaiteurs qui on enlevait le jeune Uchiwa…

Sasuke, n'écoutait plus la télé, il se foutait complètement de l'identité des ravisseurs il avait déjà oublié ceux de la semaine dernière alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

Quand ces gardes du corps vinrent le chercher Sasuke se leva, « remercia » le policier et partit. En rentrant chez lui Sasuke fut étonné de voir son père l'attendre dans le hall d'entré. D'habitude il ne venait pas le voir après un enlèvement.

-Sasuke, j'ai remarqué une baisse dans tes notes récemment, je sais que tes enlèvement sont de plus en plus fréquents, néanmoins, cela n'explique pas ton relâchement, lui dit froidement son père.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et alla s'enfermer dans ça chambre.

**4 mois plus tard…**

-…très bien monsieur Uchiwa, nous procéderons au transfert du colis demain.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le colis ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce que l'on a créé à partir de ses spermatozoïdes et de l'ovule de cette femme qui sert à assouvir ces envies ? Sasuke n'appréciait déjà pas le fait que son père veuille le confier a un homme qui pourra soit disant lui apprendre comment gérer l'entreprise de son père. Cette vipère qui le regardait comme si il voulait le bouffer, comment son géniteur pouvait t'il le laisser entre les mains d'Oroshimaru ?

Peu importe, de toute façon, comme toute les personnes sur cette planète il s'en foutait de sa vie.

Le lendemain il se leva comme à son habitude et descendit les escaliers calmement, les gardes du corps avaient déjà déserté la maison afin de créer un chemin de la porte d'entré a la porte de la camionnette blindé et aux vitres teintés. Il soupira, mis sa mains sur la poignée de la grande porte en bois de sa maison et… et sentit une fine lame menacer son cou et une main chaude sur sa bouche. Cette main sentait l'odeur des restaurant de ramen dans lesquels sont frère l'emmenait quand il était jeune… très jeune.

Il sentit celui qui le menaçait ce penché à son oreille et lui chuchoter de ce taire et de mettre ses mains dans son dos.

Sasuke s'exécuta et mis ses mais dans son dos sachant exactement ce qui l'attendait, du scotch double face ou des bout de tissu liant ses mains de manière trop serré et qui lui ferais mal voir des bleu au poigné. Il fut plus que surpris lorsque le ravisseur lui mis des menottes et qu'il passa un doigt entre les menottes et les poignés de Sasuke pour vérifier que les bracelets métallique n'était pas trop serré.

-C'est bon viens.

Le malfaiteur cagoulé traina Sasuke jusque dans la cuisine, le fit sortir par la fenêtre, lui fit traverser le jardin a quatre pattes et escalader le grillage du fond du jardin en le tenant sous les fesses et en s'excusant auprès de Sasuke et lui disant qu'il était obligé pour éviter qu'il tombe.

… Il s'était excusé ? Les ravisseurs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient avant…

Il emmena ensuite Sasuke jusque devant une moto orange qu'il détacha du poteau, il récupéra deux casque et en mis un soigneusement sur la tête du jeune garçon. Il défit un poigné de l'emprise des menottes, fit monter Sasuke sur la moto avant de monter à son tour dessus et de passer les bras de Sasuke autour de sa taille et de les ré attacher.

Sasuke réfléchissait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas crié quand il avait franchis la porte de la cuisine ? Le kidnappeur avait pourtant retiré ses mains de ça bouche et avait rangé son couteau sous sa veste. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé de l'aide ? Par fierté ? Par peur ? Par lassitude ? Oui, c'est ça, il était las de tous ces enlèvements. Il savait comment tout cela finirait : Par un bain de sang.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque ses menottes furent détachées de nouveau. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé descendit de sa moto, retira son casque sans retirer sa cagoule et ses lunettes de soleil pour autant et se tourna vers Sasuke pour lui retirer son casque et lui retirer les menottes définitivement. Sasuke ne parlait pas et ne bougeais pas ce n'était la que des gestes répétitifs et il s'avait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'on était enlevé et cela se résumait à ne parler que lorsque on le demandait, ne pas faire de geste brusque et de ne pas poser de question ou ne pas insister quand l'agresseur ne veut pas répondre.

-Viens.

La voix de l'homme était plus douce que dans la maison de Sasuke, sans doute plus détendu aussi.

Comme Sasuke l'avait prédit, ils entrèrent tout deux dans un entrepôt dans un état lamentable… du moins Sasuke fut forcé de reconnaitre que à l'intérieur, c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Moche, trop flashy et avec un sens de l'esthétique à revoir mais… chaleureux. Les murs orange donnaient une certaine impression de confort à Sasuke qui lui, était habitué à des murs de béton sans aucun revêtement. Le canapé rouge au milieu de la pièce et la petite télé montrait que la personne venait souvent ici.

-Je viens ici quand je sèche les cours.

Sasuke ne prêta aucune attention a celui qui lui parlait et continué à examiner la pièce. Au fond de la pièce, droite il y avait plusieurs instruments : guitare acoustique, basse, batterie etc.… Et enfin il y avait une table à droite dans l'entrée.

-Tu dormiras là bas.

Sasuke tourna la tête et suivit le doigt du malfaiteur, dans le coin de la pièce des rideaux formait une autre « pièce » avec l'angle du mur. Sasuke avança et tira le rideau. Il y avait un lit contre le mur du fond, des toilettes et un lavabo. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et leva les yeux vers son agresseur qui lui demandait s'il était confortablement installé.

Sasuke ne dit rien.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi et je suis sincèrement désolé que ça tombe une nouvelle fois sur toi mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Vous faits ça pour l'argent ?

-Oui.

-Mes parents ne paieront pas.

-Je sais, répondit-il seulement avant de retirer ses lunettes et sa cagoule.

Sasuke fixé son agresseur. Des yeux bleus azur brillant comme des saphirs se posèrent sur lui.

-Tu as une autre question, demanda le jeune homme aux cicatrices sur les joues.

-Oui, pourquoi m'enlever si vous savez que mes parents ne paieront pas et que vous allez finir par vous faire tuer.

-Justement pour ça, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Sasuke n'avait rien comprit… Justement quoi ? Il regarda le ravisseur s'éloigner. Avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu, on pourrait presque le prendre pour un ange.

Le blond s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier qui n'arrêtait pas jusqu'alors de le regarder détourna le regard.

-Si tu veux regarder la télé ne te gêne pas fais comme chez toi. Sauf que tu n'a pas le droit de sortir…

-Hmm

Le jeune garçon de treize ans s'allongea sur son lit et commençait à s'endormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et que même le blond sursauta.

-Putain… T'es con Gaara tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie !

-La ferme espèce d'abruti ! T'es con ma parole ils vont te retrouver et te tuer à coup sur !

-Je sais.

-On avait dit que le plan était bidon ! T'écoute quand on te parle.

-Oui

-Nan tu n'écoute pas !

Le blond soupira.

-Naruto ne soupire pas !

-Oui oui.

-Ecoute tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça on va trouver une solution j'en suis sur.

-En attendant l'orphelinat coule et Iruka ne pourra plus payer pour les orphelins. Ok nous on s'en fout on y sera plus mais Iruka ne pourra plus entretenir l'orphelinat, c'est trop chère et il va se retrouver à la rue. Pense un peu à Konohamaru et tous les autres ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont devenir !

-Je sais mais…

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Moi j'ai de la chance j'ai cette entrepôt mais toi, ton frère et ta sœur vous avez rien ! La seule idée qu'ils ont eu c'est d'aller en prison mais même la prison ne veut pas de vous. Je vous ai proposé de vivre avec moi mais ce n'est pas une vie pour vous ! Alors moi je vais vous y envoyer en prison. Il suffira de s'en tenir au plan. Y a juste a espérer que l'Etat acceptera de payer pour ma mort…

Sasuke venait de comprendre. Naruto voulait se faire passer pour l'agresseur et ainsi être tué lors de l'opération consistant à le récupérer, Gaara irait alors se présenter avec son frère et sa sœur comme étant les vrais coupables. Ils iront alors tout les trois en prison et Naruto étant mort pour rien, l'Etat devra payer des indemnités à son tuteur, certainement l'Iruka dont parlait Naruto.

-Et puis qui te dit que ce sal gosse ne dira pas la vérité ? demanda Gaara.

-Je pense que Sasuke s'en…

-TU L'APPELLE PAR SON PRÉNOM !

-Bah tu veux que je l'appelle comment ?

-Le sale gosse, le mioche, l'enfoiré, l'ordure, la pourriture, le fils de pourriture, le fils de pu…

-Ça va c'est bon j'ai compris le principe ! Mais il n'y est pour rien si ses parents sont des cons. De plus, il n'a pas l'air méchant.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? « Il n'avait pas l'air méchant » c'était un comble ça ! C'est lui qui c'était fait kidnapper et c'était lui « le méchant » ? Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde !

-…

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute lorsque Naruto éclata de rire et que Gaara le regardait comme si il était complètement abrutit.

-T'inquiète Gaara, dit Naruto en essuyant une larme de joie du coin de son œil, il ne dira rien j'en suis sur.

-Je chercher juste une excuse pour que tu arrête ton plan à la con mais je vois que tu n'as pas l'attention de t'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Sasuke compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose en voyant les sourcils du jeune blond se froncer et la main du roux se faufiler sous sa veste derrière son pantalon.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Naruto, je vais devoir lui éclater la cervelle !

Sasuke s'attendait a entendre la détonation et a ce faire éclater la cervelle et a ce que le blond soit obligé de tout ramasser a la petite cuillère mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas a ce que le blond menace son ami avec une arme derrière la tête et avec une expression sur le visage qui ferait fuir Satan.

-Je te préviens Gaara je te laisserais pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, ce n'est qu'un innocent ! Un enfant Gaara !

Gaara semblait de plus en plus irrité le fait que Naruto défende le plus jeunes des trois l'énervé déjà au plus haut point mais que le blond ai des arguments et le cran de pointer son arme sur lui donné des envie de meurtre. C'est donc frustré et énervé que le roux sorti de la pièce sans poser le regard sur Naruto qui était visiblement soulagé de voir que son ami ne tirerait pas. Le malfaiteur s'approche de Sasuke, s'agenouilla devant lui et s'excusa une fois de plus de devoir lui faire vivre tout ça alors que le pauvre n'avait rien demandé.

-J'ai faim, répondit simplement Sasuke.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, son ventre gronda. Naruto rigola et lui dit d'attendre ici avant qu'il ne quitte l'entrepôt. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint avec quatre cartons à pizza.

-Bon comme je ne connais pas tes gouts j'ai pris quatre fromages, la reine, poulet ananas, ma préférée et champignon jambon fromage.

-Tu veux quoi ? Un peu de tout ?

Sasuke pour toutes réponses se contenta de hocher la tête et de ce lever pour s'approcher du canapé ou le blond était assis.

-Assis-toi à coté de moi.

Sasuke s'assit à coté de lui et se mis à manger. Apres avoir mangé l'équivalent d'une pizza entière-et le blond l'équivalent de trois-, il sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde. Afin de les laissé se reposer, il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sursauta et tomba a terre sans pour autant continué de fixer son agresseur qui se masser la tête. Sasuke n'en revenez pas, il avait dormi sur l'épaule de son ravisseur, chose assez peu courante il faut dire.

-Ca va ? demanda le blond, on dirait que t'as vu un mort.

Sasuke ne répondit rien encore sous le choque.

-Il est quel heure ? demanda Naruto tout en regardant sa montre. MERDE ! Chui en retard ! Euh Sasuke je rentre à midi. Mac do t'aime ?

-Euh oui…

-Parfait va pour mac do. Tu veux quoi au juste ?

-T'es pas en retard?

-MERDE !

Et c'est dans ses dernières paroles qu'une tornade sortie de l'entrepôt.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et réfléchis. Comment quelqu'un comme Naruto pouvait enlever quelqu'un ? Lui qui avait pleuré durant tout le long du film _PS I LOVE YOU. _Ok c'était pour une bonne cause mais de là à sacrifier sa propre vie. Sasuke aurait aimé rencontrer Naruto dans d'autre circonstance. Bon euh de toute façon si il l'avait rencontré dans d'autre circonstance il ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole mais bon voila quoi…

En attendant Naruto, Sasuke regardé-ou du moins zappé- la télé. Quand le blond rentra il était avec les sacs de mac do et tout essoufflé.

-Y avait un de ces mondes ! J'te raconte pas. Ils sont con les gens ! Ils peuvent pas manger a mac do un jour ou je n'y mange pas ! Du coup il me reste plus que 45 minutes pour manger alors a table brundinet !

-Brundinet ?

-Ouai blondinet/brundinet non ?

-Euh C'est une façon de voir les choses.

**2 semaines plus tard**

La routine commençait à s'installer. Sasuke réveillé Naruto tout les matins pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard en cours, il ouvrait la porte de l'entrepôt le midi quand il entendait la moto arriver et rigolait a chaque fois de voir le blondinet chargé de paquet. Et enfin le soir il faisait semblant de dormir pour que Naruto vienne le voir, lui remettent la couette correctement sur lui et de lui chuchoter que son cauchemar serait bientôt terminé et qu'il était désolé de l'avoir impliqué là dedans avant d'aller s'avachir sur le canapé. Ensuite il réveillé Sasuke et mangé avec lui devant la télé et enfin il s'endormait tout les deux sur le canapé. Sasuke la tête sur l'épaule ou sur les genoux de Naruto et le blond lui soit sur la tête du « brundinet » sois la tête rejeté en arrière.

Mais ce que Sasuke aimait et attendait surtout c'était le week end quand Naruto l'emmenait au cinéma ou au parc d'attraction comme si de rien était déguisé d'une simple paire de lunette et d'un béret.

-Sasu ça te tente d'aller voir Hollywoo au ciné ?

-C'est la bande d'annonce de le dernière fois ?

-Ouaip.

-OK.

-Cool.

Sasuke continuait a garder ses yeux plongés dans ceux saphir de son agresseur. Il se sentait comme attirée un peu comme un aimant. Il ne voyait plus que son opposant. Comme plongé dans une autre dimension où il était seul avec le blond et il aurait voulut y rester mais il savait que dans la réalité le compte a rebours d'une bombe accroché a Naruto était en route. Il savait que elle n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter a la gueule. La seul chose qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment la désamorcer ni commet se débarrasser de ces étrange sentiments qu'il ressent envers Naruto.

Naruto cessa de le fixer dans les yeux, regarda a travers la mini fenêtre et s'approcha de Sasuke et se baissa légèrement et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougea pas un cil. Naruto passa ses bras autour de « son Sasu » et se mis à chuchoter à son oreilles.

-J'te remercie pour tout Sasuke. Pour m'avoir supporté sans rien dire, pour ne pas t'être enfui alors que en a eu l'occasion plus d'une fois. Merci pour ton, je l'espère, futur mensonge auprès de la police. Merci de m'avoir montré que même quand on n'attend plus rien de la vie on peut tomber amoureux. Même si c'est un amour impossible j'ai été heureux de tomber amoureux de toi. Fait ta vie et sois heureux pour moi. Je t'ai kidnappé et tu a kidnappé mon cœur, nous sommes quitte.

Les policiers entre dans un grand fracas. L'enfant sursauta. Le malfaiteur garde l'enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant pleur, cris, supplie que personne ne tire et son masque d'impassibilité se décompose peu à peu. Les policiers tirent dans tous les sens sans toucher l'enfant. Le sang de Naruto gicle sur la joue de l'enfant. L'enfant ne bouge toujours pas et ne regarde même pas le corps de l'homme qui bascule dans le sens de la balle ces yeux restent fixé sur la porte d'entrée et ses larmes continuent à couler.. Une fois le massacre terminé, un policier parle dans un talkie-walkie pour annoncer la sécurité de l'enfant. L'enfant avance, marche dans une flaque de sang et s'arrête net. Il regarde son pied et change de regard en voyant tout le sang qu'il a sur lui. L'enfant rentre dans une hystérie incontrôlable il pleure, hurle, prend le malfaiteur plein de sang dans ses petit bras frêle et le secoue, lui demande de ce réveiller et de l'enlever encore une fois et de l'emmener loin. Il lui demande de se réveiller et de l'embrasser. Il lui demande de se réveiller. Juste de se réveiller. Le policier est surpris et tire l'enfant de force loin du corps et l'emmène au commissariat. L'enfant ne parlera que pour dire « vous avez tué un innocent »

**8 ans plus tard**

Un grand roux suivit d'une blonde avec quatre couettes et d'un homme cagoulé sorte enfin de prison. Dehors, l'enfant les attend. L'enfant a grandi. L'enfant est un homme. L'homme est froid, l'homme est beau.

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Monte.

Le roux hausse un sourcil et monte dans la voiture tout en demandant à son frère et sa sœur d'en faire de même. Sasuke roule et garde son visage impassible. Gaara le fixe. Le brun le regarde du coin de l'œil et commence ses explications.

-J'ai fait le plein de la voiture. Il y trois million d'euro dans le coffre de cette voiture. La voiture est à ton nom. Et dans la boite a gant il y a trois billet d'avion pour aller sur une ile.

Le roux ouvre la boite à gant.

-Et l'arme c'est quoi ?

-C'était celle de Naruto et c'est pour moi.

-En prison j'ai entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm.

Sasuke pile et la voiture s'arrête net. Il lance un regard noir à la personne à sa droite prend l'arme et descend de la voiture. Le roux regarde le brun marcher, jeter son alliance s'assoir sur la tombe de Naruto regarder vers le ciel pointer l'arme sur ça tempe, une larme couler de sa joue et le sang gicler après avoir entendu le bruit de la détente.

-Finalement Naruto, tu l'as emmené avec toi au ciel. Tu le kidnappe une seconde fois en quelque sorte.


End file.
